1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a control method of an electronic timepiece that receives satellite signals from GPS satellites, for example, or standard time signals from a transmission station, acquires time information, and corrects the time.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that receive satellite signals from GPS satellites or standard time signals from long-wave standard time signal transmission stations, acquire time information, and correct the time, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2008-51697.
When the remaining battery capacity of the battery in an electronic timepiece is low, there is a chance that the battery voltage will drop to the system shutdown level of the controller chip if the signal reception operation is executed. It is therefore desirable to check the battery voltage before operating the reception unit, and apply control to not run the reception operation if the battery level is less than a specific value.
The power required to drive a satellite signal receiver that receives satellite signals is approximately 500 times the power required to drive a standard time signal receiver, however.
Therefore, if a value that will not drop to the system shutdown level if the satellite signal receiver operates is set as the threshold value of the battery voltage for automatically executing the reception process, the automated reception process will not execute even if the battery voltage is a level at which the standard time signal receiver can operate. The deviation of the time kept by the timekeeping device may therefore increase compared with when the automated reception process is executed by the standard time signal receiver.